


the only one I need

by aiienharry



Category: One Direction (Band), X-Factor Era - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiienharry/pseuds/aiienharry
Summary: Around the house, they are known as LouisandHarry, no spaces, no pauses. If someone sees Louis rest assured Harry is at least three paces behind.





	the only one I need

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my post at aiienharry on tumblr because ao3 hates me rn and I can't post a link
> 
> Listen...I don't know anything about the x-factor or how it runs, I just looked up who got eliminated and when and what songs they sing.
> 
> Now that that is out of the way here is a cute little story about Louis loving Grease and Harry loving Louis.
> 
> I wish it was longer but oh well, enjoy!!!!!
> 
> Fic post at leedsau on tumblr because....yeah.

Harry and Louis are arguably one of the closest people in the X-factor house.

And it’s as Harry is sat on the couch with Louis on his right and Aiden on his left that he realizes just how close they really are. They live out of each other’s pockets for the most part, always together when they do video diaries, sat at dinner and breakfast together planning on how to take a chip off of Liam’s plate without him noticing. They’ve slept in the same bunk together, sometimes Harry can’t even tell if the shirt he’s wearing was his originally or something he got from off of their laundry pile in the far corner of the room.

He knows that Louis has got a lot of sisters, and he even showed pictures of them on his mobile at boot camp when they barely even knew each other. During judges house they got even closer, so much so that Louis’ short absences had such a dramatic change on Harry he fudged at least two runs of their song before Niall asked could they take a break.

Around the house, they are known as LouisandHarry, no spaces, no pauses. If someone sees Louis rest assured Harry is at least three paces behind trying to fend Niall off from the shitty pranks he likes to pull on him once and awhile (by once and awhile at least twice a day).

It’s week five, and the loss of the Belle Amie girls is still weighing down on everyone. Even though they’ve been here for five weeks now it’s still a bit jarring to Harry to know that next week he and the boys could be sent home. Harry tucks closer into Louis’ side, causing Louis to throw an arm over Harry’s shoulder and tug him closer. It makes Harry feel a bit safer and less anxious knowing that he has Louis (and the other boys too).

“I don’t know, I sort of feel like they made the right choice but the wrong choice at the same time,” Aiden says.

Cher nods along, combing through her loose curls. “It sucks because everyone is so talented and then they go out on stage, sing their heart out. Which might I say everyone sounds so fucking good but uhh anyways. And then the judges say some bull like _‘oh we feel like you aren’t ready’_ or _‘tonight wasn’t your best night therefore blahblahblah’_ like it’s all shit really.”

Louis nods, “Yeah I agree with Cher. It’s like…I don’t know but we lost some really talented people and it’s like…do I even deserve to be here? Or like…what if I miss one note and suddenly the boys and I are all going home because of me?” Louis looks down at Harry and smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “You’re right though, we have lost some really good people and I do feel like the judges give such crap excuses when they could just say _‘well we just wanted you gone this week soz’_. But umm…anyways let’s talk about something less sad or summat.”

Harry frowns, thinking about what everyone has just said. Maybe it’s because he never really watched or kept up with x-factor, or maybe it’s because after they’re put through his adrenaline is so high that he can’t really recall what happens after or during, but he sort of understands. Before he auditioned, and even the times when they have downtime like this, he used to watch some of the rejection videos just to get a feel and prepare for what could come. He stopped watching them with Louis’ when all he would do is scoff at whatever excuse the judges would give to the person singing. It always broke his heart to see people with such talent rejected. Originally he thought that the judges always knew best and made those decisions for a reason, but he’s starting to believe he may have been very wrong. Plus he just really misses the Belle Amie girls.

A sharp suddenly laugh from Cher has Harry perking up and tuning into their conversation.

“No way,” Cher says in between bursts of giggles. “I can’t see you doing that at all.”

The rumble of Louis’ own laughter beats against Harry’s eardrums from where his head lays softly on Louis’ chest. He hums and smiles at the sound, closing his eyes. “I swear I’m not joking about. There’s like…videos and everything.” Louis says.

Aiden snorts, “I mean, he is sort of the loudest person in the house. No surprise that he’s dabbled in musical theatre as well.”

It’s Louis’ turn to snort now, “It wasn’t musical theatre, it was just a dumb school play where I happen to play the lead Danny Zuko.”

At the mention of a school play, Harry snaps out of his drowsy state and fully sits up, half confused and half intrigued. He didn’t know Louis was in a school play, and he’s pretty sure he knew everything about Louis. But more subconsciously and very deep down the image of Louis in a biker jacket and slicked backed hair stirs something deep inside of him. He coughs and rubs his face on Louis’ shoulder trying to shake away the drowsiness that was trying to claw its way back to the surface.

“Wait, Lou,” Harry whispered, rubbing at his eyes. He pouts at the burst of laughter from the group. “Louis, you were in a play?”

And without a second thought, Louis’ full attention was on Harry. “Yeah, I was like…sort of a theatre nerd.” Louis looked slyly at Aiden. “But don’t tell Grimshaw, yeah.”

Harry yawns again, mumbling, “Have you done any other plays?”

Louis shakes his head, a slight blush on his face as he says. “No, only played Danny. Which if I’m being honest solidified Grease as being like, my favorite movie in the world.”

With nothing else to say and this fresh new fact about Louis at the forefront of Harry’s mind he blurts out, “Love Actually is my favorite movie in the world.”

Louis laughs, “Of course it is, Harold.” Turning his attention back to Aiden and Cher. Soon Zayn comes in with Liam and Niall in tow all acting suspicious, fake smiles on their faces as they exchange pleasantries with everyone.

A few seconds later Harry and Louis are being sprayed with silly string. An all out war breaks out between the seven of them that ends up with pillows thrown and one of the chairs on it’s back to protect from the silly string attack. Belle Amie’s elimination and his new found fact about Louis temporarily forgetting for just a few minutes.

This week they find out the theme is American anthems, and when they’re told this on Monday Harry swears Niall jumps about five feet in the air from excitement. The song that they’re performing on Friday is called _Kids in America_ , they hear Kim Wilde’s version which is pretty catchy.

After it’s over Zayn nods, smacking his lips together and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before saying, “S’pretty catchy to be honest.”

Niall agrees, “Yeah, I feel like I’ve heard it before like...in passing or whatever. Plus I think it fits us all pretty well.”

Liam looks at Niall, eyebrows drawn together, “What? How does it fit us? We’re not even American.”

Louis, from his place beside Liam, laughs and pulls him into a hug. “Oh sweet sweet innocent, Liam.”

Liam frowns and looks over at Louis, “M’not innocent. But like...it can’t fit us because we’re not even American.” He looks over at Niall and says, “Wait are you like...twenty percent American or something?”

Niall shakes his head, grinning, “Nah, I’m like ninety percent Irish.”

Harry giggles, “What’s the other ten percent?”

He shrugs, “I reckon beer.”

They all get yelled at to stop dilly-dallying and pay attention. As they go over the arrangement and who has which solo, Harry can’t get the image out of his mind of Louis. Which it’s not even really his fault… okay maybe it is but it’s not his fault that while they’re all practicing Louis looks so serious and cute. So know all he can picture is that stupid leather jacket and slicked back hair as he sings to Sandy how she’s the only one he wants. So while he’s staring at Louis, pictures of a younger him floating through his mind he misses his cue for one of his solos making it dead silent while the backing track plays in the background.

All eyes are on him, staring him down from his place in the middle of Zayn and Liam. Greg, the vocal coach slash sound engineer hits pause. “So what’s going on with you today, Harry?”

He falters, stumbling over his words. “Sorry, I uhh...forgot the words?” He winces as Greg shakes his head telling him to pay better attention and stop staring at Louis.

Niall pats his back, snaking his arm so it drapes heavily over Harry's shoulders. With a smile, he says, “You all right, mate?”

Harry says a quick apology promising to focus and only makes eye contact with his arrangement sheet in his hands singing his solo and trying not to let his nerves show. It’s when the first practice run is over that he finally looks up to see that Louis hasn’t taken his eyes off him.

Back at the house, Harry tries to isolate himself from everyone, saying a quick excuse to the boys and waving off Liam when he says they should practice a bit more.

Niall groans, rubbing at his eyes and placing his head on Zayn’s shoulder. With a yawn, he says, “M’tired, LiLi! We’ve been up since like…ten in the mornin’.”

Liam whines, “But today Harry forgot the words.”

Louis sighs, “Yeah, that’s because we were just learning the words and things.”

Liam turns to Harry, crossing his arms, “But don’t you want to practice so you have them down!”

Harry shakes his head, turning and heading to their room, “I’m alright, Li. I’ll practice later!” In the room, Harry kicks his shoes to the side with a huff and climbs up to his bunk. Questions run through his head, many of them having to do with why Louis never told him about being in a school play (they could have bounded over it seeing as Harry had been in a school play too, granted it was in primary school but his point still stands) and why he is suddenly being so moody about it all. So what Louis was in a school play where he wore a leather jacket and probably hugged and kiss the Sandy character. That’s like…normal things you do in school. Who cares right? Harry does of course, and he signifies it with a long groan.

Climbing under the duvet Harry presses the pads of his fingers into the corners of his eyes until all he can see is static, and the leather jacket and dumb slick back hair is out of his mind replaced with black if he presses hard enough.

Soon he relents, taking out his mobile from his trouser pocket, that he’s pretty sure are Louis’, and goes to google and types up Louis’ name and Grease֖֖֖ play after. A video pops up, and Harry scrambles to turn down his volume just in case someone walks in and wonders what he’s up to.

Before he can press on it the door to the room is opening and the bed frame is shaking from someone trying to get on the top bunk where Harry is. Immediately he knows it’s Louis, and not a second later Louis is throwing his whole weight down on Harry and sighing.

“Oh, how I wish I knew where Harry was so my boredom could be cured.” Louis groaned, wiggling around on top of Harry.

Harry giggles quietly under the duvet, video temporarily forgotten.

Louis stills his movements and sighs again, “I said…oh how I wish I knew where Harry was so my boredom could be cured!”

Harry lets out a full-blown monster of a laugh, trying to shift his arm so he can pull it from under Louis’ body and cover his mouth. If he squints hard enough he can see Louis’ outline through the duvet.

“Oh my god! I think Harry has been murdered and he’s turned into a ghost! I can hear his laughter all around me.” Louis starts to dig his fingers into Harry’s side, tickling him and yelling out. “Aha! I’ve done it! I’m the best ghost hunter in the world. I’ve found my best friends ghost hiding under this duvet!” Louis starts to dig and wiggle his fingers around harder to the point where Harry quite literally can’t breathe anymore from laughter. He thrashes around while Louis straddles his hips, laughing just as much as he is.

With bated breath, Harry wheezes out, “Lou…I can’t breathe!”

The tickling halts for a second and the duvet is being ripped away from his body. Louis stares down at him, rosy cheeks and usually tamed fringe all out of sorts on the top of his head. His lips are bitten red, slightly parted and glossy from spit. Harry can’t look away, breathing hard and loud he drinks in this Louis. A disheveled Louis with his hair a mess, lips bright red and covered in a sheen of spit and jumper exposing his midriff.

“Hi,” he whispers, even though it’s only them in the room. But it feels like there is someone watching, waiting.

Louis grins and collapses down beside Harry, linking their pinkies and taking a deep breath. “I’m not bored anymore.”

Harry snorts, “I would hope so. Nearly tickled me to death.”

Louis looks over at him with a quick glance down to his lips before back up again. Between deep breaths, he whispers, “That’s the only way to tickle someone.”

No more words are exchanged between the two of them, and Harry soon forgets about what made him so irritable today. After a brief nap, they plan out a prank on Niall to get back at him for the whole silly string fiasco. They ask Zayn if he wants to join but he declines and goes to find Liam to do whatever they do together. That night they fall asleep side-by-side again, such a common occurrence that none of the boys questions it when Louis takes off his clothes and climbs into Harry’s bunk with just his pants on. When they wake up the next morning their pinkies are linked and Louis has a slight blush on his face. 

The video of Louis’ school play is put at the back of Harry’s mind as he puts his full energy into getting ready for the live performance on Friday. On Thursday they go to perform it on stage and when the background dancers show up as they sing it sort of throws them all off for a second, and at the end of the night when they’re getting fitting for their outfits for tomorrow Harry lets Louis convince him to put on one the cheerleaders skirts with him and they get chased out of the wardrobe department just as quickly as they entered it. That night they go to bed with jittery hearts and bright smiles on their faces.

Friday they wake up and practice in their room, and in the van on the way to get ready for their performance tonight they practice. On stage that night, Harry works to give it his all. The energy from the audience and the dancers and the boys melts away all the anxiousness he’d been feeling leading up to the performance, replaced with adrenaline he’s never felt before. That night they place third overall, and Harry can’t stop smiling as he hugs the rest of the boys a job well done.

The video pops up again Friday night as they all mop about because Treyc had been eliminated tonight. As Katie and Rebecca talk to the camera’s, some of the rest of them sneak off with a bottle of wine and a case of beer that had been smuggled in. Tucked far away from the camera they each take one beer, stashed the rest and passed around the bottle of wine.

It’s a steady rotation between the boys, Cher, and Aiden that by the time the wine bottle has been emptied to its last drop Harry feels a little bit more than tipsy. Everybody else finds something to get into while Harry watches Aiden and Louis trip over each other, giggling and rolling around on the floor shouting about something Harry can’t seem to care too much about.

After a minute of just staring at the two Harry gets up with a huff, swaying on his feet lightly and ignoring Louis’ calls to come back as he staggers to his room and up to his bunk. He lands with a thud and all too soon he feels a lot soberer and a lot more irritated with how the night has gone. He pulls out his phone, pulling up the tab with the video on it and pressing play. He pauses it before he can hear Louis sing, taking a moment to draw in a deep breath trying not to psych himself out. Pressing play Harry watches a Louis he’s never known before performing his heart out on stage, dancing and singing with that stupid leather jacket on but his hair is swept effortlessly over his face while he sings with his Sandy and the T-birds. Just little clips of scenes and musical numbers.

The video ends abruptly just as they start to dance to _You're the One That I Want_. Harry frowns, still a little tipsy he drops his mobile over the edge of his bunk and groans. It’s hard to explain what seeing that video does to him, watching Louis have a great time on stage it feels almost polar opposite to the way he performs now, with a lot more control as though he’s afraid of placing his foot in the wrong place.

With all of these mixed emotions swirling around inside (and the beer and wine) all Harry feels like doing is maybe crying for a little bit then going to be, not caring if he’s still in his performance outfit for today. And as he’s contemplating having a little cry the door swings right open and in walks Louis, a grin on his flushed face but he appears to be better off than Harry is feeling right now.

He stumbles before righting himself, grinning up at Harry and picking up his mobile off the floor.

In a flash Harry is up and out of his bed, trying to take his mobile back from Louis who holds it high over his head.

“What’s with the secrecy, huh? Looking at something you weren’t supposed to?” Louis winks, shoving Harry away and typing in Harry’s password (In hindsight he maybe shouldn’t have changed it to the day they all got put together as a band).

Harry whines, “It’s nothing, it’s stupid!” And he knows it’s not a big deal at all, it’s just a video of Louis in a school play, but for reasons, Harry can’t understand it makes him feel something. It's like he's got butterflies in his stomach.

Louis doesn’t say anything, just looks at the screen than at Harry. Finally, he says, “Well I could have shown you a better video than this. This looks like it was taken on a calculator.” Louis starts to type something else in while Harry whines again to just drop it but Louis has this determined look on his face, and soon _You're the One That I Want_ is playing.

Harry snatches his phone back from Louis as Louis starts mouthing the lyrics, stepping up and getting into Harry’s face pulling on his arms so they sway together.

Louis belts out, “Cause the power you're supplying! It's electrifying!” Whilst thrusting their arms back in forth between their bodies, mobile on the floor and Harry’s irritation creeping into an all-new high, Harry tries his best to ignore Louis. But he can’t stop himself from smiling as Louis looks at him with stars in his eyes, a look Harry thought he only possessed whenever he was looking at Louis. Plus he can never stay mad at Louis for too long.

He shrugs, “I don’t really know the words all too well.” It’s a bullshit excuse and he knows that as soon as the words come tumbling out of his mouth Louis would never believe him.

“That’s bullshit, Hazza—I mean Sandy! C’mon, sing with me!” Louis yells, twirling Harry around and shouting the words. “I better shape up, cause you need a man!”

Harry purses his lips, “I need a man, who can keep me satisfied!”

Louis drops his hand and shuffles back to the far wall, pretending to throw a fishing hook at Harry who immediately steadily walks over towards Louis, going back and forth just like they do in the movie, just like Harry saw Louis do with his Sandy.

Together they sing, “The one that I want, you are the one I want! Oh oh oh, honey!”

The song ends and they collapse on the bottom bunk together in a heap of laughter, legs tangled together and Louis’ head on Harry’s chest, his arm reached up so his fingers are tangled in Harry’s curls.

“Thanks for dancing with me, Sandy.” He grins, tugging at a loose curl.

Harry grins back, a toothy smile only for Louis. “Thanks for being my man, Lou.”

With the rise and fall of his chest so goes Louis’ smile. He just stares at Harry, mouth agape and tongue wetting his lips. Harry follows suit, shuffling down so they’re both face-to-face capturing Louis’ lips with his.

It’s a slow and steady kiss, and it’s not perfect. But it’s LouisandHarry all wrapped up in one. No spaces, no pause.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little thing! Fic post on tumblr at leedsau because ao3 hates me rn and I can't post a link


End file.
